


My Hero Academia: Into the Deku-Verse

by Jw3119



Series: My Hero Academia: Multiverse [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is a Good Teacher, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Asui Tsuyu is a Good Friend, BAMF Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, BAMF Asui Tsuyu, BAMF Iida Tenya, BAMF Jirou Kyouka, BAMF Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Todoroki Shouto, BAMF Tokoyami Fumikage, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, BAMF Yagi Toshinori | All Might, BAMF Yaoyorozu Momo, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is Good With Kids, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bakugou Katsuki is a Nerd, Bisexual Toga Himiko, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul Being an Asshole, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute Uraraka Ochako, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Iida Tenya is a Nerd, League of Villains Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Lesbian Jirou Kyouka, Lesbian Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Person, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Problem Child, Minor Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, One-sided Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Protective Iida Tenya, Protective Midoriya Inko, Protective Todoroki Shouto, Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Retired Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Being an Asshole, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Supportive Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Uraraka Ochako is a Dork, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Significant Other, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Villain Hatsume Mei, Villain Monoma Neito, Worried Midoriya Inko, Yandere Toga Himiko, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jw3119/pseuds/Jw3119
Summary: After a machine opens up a portal to the Multiverse, Izuku Midoriya and his friends must team up with several heroes from across the Multiverse to defeat impossible odds and stand against a seemingly unbeatable enemy.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki & Mineta Minoru, Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: My Hero Academia: Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841218
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologue

Deep beneath the streets of Hosu City, several scientists were sitting in a room, working on computers and watching a massive machine from behind a window. The machine resembled two large cannons pointed at each other, with several gears inside each one. Accompanying the scientists was a tall, lanky man with short, dark brown hair, golden eyes, three piercings in his left ear, a small scar on his forehead, and a red and gold plague doctor mask covering his mouth and nose. He was wearing a dark, olive green bomber jacket over a black dress shirt and a white necktie, his collar laced with purple fur, brown trousers, and white, latex gloves. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing the dark gray, metallic chassis of his prosthetic arms. One of the scientists turned to the man.

"Master Overhaul," he said, getting the man's attention. "The machine is ready."

"Excellent," Overhaul replied. "Activate the Super-Collider."

The scientist flipped a switch, and the "Super-Collider" started humming as it whirred to life. The cannons started spinning as their insides glowed with a reddish-purple light. Two massive beams of crackling energy shot out of the cannons and met in the middle, twisting the fabric of space and time and creating a small, black vortex. Underneath his mask, Overhaul grinned. Everything was going according to plan. However, after a few seconds, an alarm sounded.

"What's going on?!" he asked the scientist, yelling over the sound of the alarm.

"I-I dunno, sir!" the scientist responded. "It looks like the Collider is malfunctioning!"

However, Overhaul didn't have much time to process this, as the vortex of energy condensed into a tiny ball before exploding with enough force to shatter the glass window and knock everyone back. Overhaul flew into a metal wall with enough force to dent it, crying out in pain before he slid to the ground. He got up and looked at the Collider, and his brows narrowed as he saw that it was heavily damaged.

"Damn," he muttered. The experiment was an apparent failure. However, he could've sworn he saw several lights exit the vortex before it collapsed.

Elsewhere, a man was lying on a nearby rooftop, the ground beneath him cracked from the impact of him falling. He was wearing a skin-tight, light green suit, with blue patches on the sides and underarms, a red belt with a black spider emblem on the buckle, a matching emblem on the chest, red sneakers, a black, web-like pattern all over the suit, and a mask that completely covered his face, with large, white lenses over his eyes. He groaned in pain as he got to his feet, and pulled off his mask, revealing fair skin, freckles, large, green eyes, and a mop of messy, dark green hair. He looked around in confusion.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my brand new story on this site. As you can probably tell from the title and prologue, this is meant to take heavy inspiration from "Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse." However, it won't just include Spider-Man, but multiple different versions of Izuku Midoriya from across the Multiverse.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya and his friends meet an unexpected visitor...

Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, and Ochako Uraraka were walking down the halls of U.A. High School, heading towards the principal's office.

"So, why do you think all three of us were called up here?" Uraraka asked.

"Well, it's impossible to tell," Midoriya replied. "If I had to guess, I'd say it's probably --"

"Lemme stop you right there, Deku," Bakugou interrupted, before moving on, leaving a confused Midoriya.

After a couple minutes, they finally reached the office. Midoriya knocked on the door.

"Come in," the principal said from inside. The three of them walked inside to see Principal Nedzu sitting behind his desk, with Toshinori Yagi, the retired Pro Hero formerly known as All Might, standing nearby.

"Hey, so uh, you called us here?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes, come in, come in," Nedzu replied. "You weren't followed here, were you?"

"I don't think we were," Uraraka answered, confused.

"Good. This is a bit of a, uh... _complicated_ matter," Yagi said. He looked up at the ceiling. "You can come down now."

A tall man dropped down from the ceiling, landing in a squat before standing up to his full height of almost six feet tall. He was wearing a skin-tight, light green suit with a black, web-like pattern, a black spider emblem on his chest and a matching emblem on the buckle of his red belt, red sneakers, blue patches on his sides, underarms, and waist, and large, white lenses covering his eyes. He pulled his mask off, revealing that he looked exactly like Midoriya.

"Whoa, who are you?" Midoriya asked, pointing at the newcomer.

"I'm you from another universe," the newcomer said, pointing at Midoriya. "Look, I need your --"

"Don't you point at me!"

"What? You pointed at me first!"

"Stop pointing, it's rude to point."

"Wh-- I could say the same of you!"

"I was pointing out that you were pointing, it's different from regular pointing!"

"You are accusing me of pointing at you, when you pointed at me first!"

"Both of you, shut the hell up!" Yagi exclaimed, causing them both to stop talking.

"Okay, let's start over," the newcomer started. "My name is Izuku Midoriya. I'm from another universe."

"Wait, so the Multiverse is real?" Bakugou asked.

"Lemme talk, asshole!" the other Midoriya demanded. "Anyway, I need your help to save the Multiverse."

"Why do you need _our_ help?" Uraraka asked.

"Well, uh... it's complicated," the other Midoriya replied. "From what I can remember, I was just going about my day when I was sucked into some vortex, and then I woke up on a rooftop in Hosu City."

"Wait, so what should we call you?" Uraraka asked.

"What do you mean?" the other Midoriya responded.

"Well, we clearly can't call you 'Midoriya' or 'Deku', seeing as how we're the same person," Midoriya explained.

"Oh... well, you can call me Spider-Man."

"How about 'The Ripoff Artist'?" Bakugou asked jokingly, before being elbowed in the ribs by Midoriya.

"Spider-Man it is," Midoriya said. "So, are you the only one who came through the portal?"

"If I had to guess... probably not," Spider-Man answered.

"Well, we're probably gonna need more help," Uraraka said. "And I know just the people to help us..."

A few minutes later, Tenya Iida and Shouto Todoroki were walking towards the principal's office.

"So, why do you think we were called up here?" Iida asked.

"I dunno," Todoroki replied. "Looks like we're about to find out."

Iida knocked on the door to the office, followed by a "Come in," from Principal Nedzu. They entered the office to see Nedzu, Yagi, Midoriya, Uraraka, Bakugou, and... another Midoriya?

"What the hell?" Todoroki asked.

"Iida, Todoroki, this is Spider-Man," Midoriya said to the two newcomers. "He's a version of me from another universe."

"Wait, so the Multiverse is real?" Iida asked.

"No time to explain," Spider-Man cut in. "Look, I need your help to save the Multiverse."

"Why?" Todoroki asked.

"Frankly, I don't think anyone else would believe me if I told them," Spider-Man answered.

"So, do you remember where this portal to the Multiverse was?" Yagi asked.

"Hmm... well, I would assume it's somewhere in Hosu City, most likely someplace hidden from the public," Spider-Man answered.

"Most likely underground or in an abandoned building then," Nedzu added.

"Alright, so we'll start looking in Hosu City, then," Iida said.

"Just be careful when you're investigating," Nedzu said. "Young Bakugou and Young Todoroki still don't have their provisional hero licenses, and even though you three have _yours_ , you still legally can't perform heroics without a Pro Hero mentor, and unfortunately, Mr. Yagi is retired, so he no longer qualifies. Not to mention the fact that 'Spider-Man' isn't an official Pro Hero, so he's technically operating as a vigilante."

"Wait, what?" Spider-Man asked, trying to process everything the little animal just said. "That's just stupid!"

"Wait, so you don't have a hero system in your universe?" Midoriya asked.

"Look, we don't have time to argue about it," Yagi said. "We need to go."

The seven of them were exiting U.A., and were heading towards the subway when Spider-Man felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingling.

"Wait a minute," he said, causing the other six to stop in their tracks.

"What is it?" Uraraka asked.

"My Spider-Sense is tingling."

Bakugou had to keep himself from laughing. "Oh my God, he actually said it," he muttered to no one in particular.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud, whooshing noise, like a fighter jet. They looked up and saw what appeared to be a human being flying towards them. The person got closer and landed in a three-point landing. They saw that he was roughly the same height as Spider-Man, wearing what appeared to be a suit of armor, colored green and gold, with a light blue power core on the chest, and matching light coming out of the eyeholes.

"Who the hell are you?" Bakugou asked.

The metal faceplate retracted to reveal another Midoriya. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Iron Man," he said.

"Wait, so is your suit actually made of iron?" Spider-Man asked.

"Actually, no, it's made of a gold-titanium alloy," Iron Man replied.

"Why do you call yourself Iron Man, then?" Todoroki asked.

"Uh..." Fortunately, Iron Man was cut off by another Midoriya landing next to him in a three-point landing. The man stood up, standing taller than Iron Man, with a skin-tight, blue suit, with a red cape, red boots, a gold belt, and a red "S" on his chest in a yellow pentagon.

"Lemme guess, another Midoriya?" Todoroki asked.

"Yep. You can call me Superman," the newcomer said.

"God, we're totally gonna get sued," Bakugou muttered.

"Well said, Bakugou!" another voice exclaimed, causing the group to look up and see a man dressed in a red and black version of Midoriya's original hero costume, with white lenses over the eyes. He leapt down from the rooftop he was standing on and landed on the ground, only to flub the landing and break his ankle with an audible crack, causing everyone to wince. "Ah, fuck!" He got back up. "Anyway, we _are_ gonna get sued. I'm Deadpool by the way."

"Are you another version of me?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Deadpool responded.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" Uraraka asked.

"Wait, I've seen his movies!" Bakugou exclaimed. "Don't --!"

Too late. Deadpool had already pulled his mask back. He had the same head shape and eye color as Midoriya, but that was where the similarities ended. His head was completely bald, and his skin was completely covered in burns, scars, and calluses. Immediately, everyone started screaming.

Deadpool rolled his eyes and pulled his mask back over his face. "God, everyone's a critic."

"Where's the last one?" Iron Man asked.

"Oh, he's running late," Superman answered.

Almost as if on cue, another man ran over to them before stopping next to them and panting with his hands on his knees. He was wearing a black costume that looked to be some kind of body armor, with a black cape, triangular blades on his forearms, a cowl with bat ears on the top and his eyes and mouth exposed, and a bat symbol on his chest.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Bakugou said, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Now we've got _Batman_?!"

"What took you so long?" Deadpool asked.

"You know how hard it is to run around in the daytime in black body armor?" Batman asked in a gravelly voice. "Why do you think I operate at night?"

"Oh God, why'd we get stuck with the Christian Bale version?" Yagi asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Is that it?" Superman asked.

"Well, with the exception of you, my scanners indicate that we're the only ones in this universe with the same genetic code," Iron Man answered.

"Wait... were there any others that passed through?" Spider-Man asked.

Iron Man paused for a moment. "With the exception of the five of us, I picked up five more people whose vibrational frequencies contrast with that of this universe."

"Great. So now we have five unknown variables _and_ the possible collapse of the Multiverse to deal with," Batman added.

"Wait, how'd you know about that?" Iida asked.

"Iron Man crunched the numbers and filled us in," Deadpool clarified.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna like this next part," Iron Man said.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked.

Iron Man's faceplate slid back into place. "We've got one of those _unknown variables_ headed right for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the story really kicks off. Midoriya and his friends have met the various doppelgangers, and we officially have all of our heroes. Next chapter, we'll finally be introduced to some of our villains (aside from Overhaul, of course).


	3. Villain Attack

"Wait, what do you mean, there's someone heading towards us?" Iida asked.

"Uh... that's _exactly_ what I meant," Iron Man clarified. "There's someone heading right for --"

He was cut off by a blur landing on the ground, sending up a cloud of dust, accompanied by the sound of pavement loudly cracking and crumbling under military boots. The dust cleared, and Superman's eyes widened.

"Oh, no," he whispered as he recognized the figure, standing in a small crater that they made with their landing. The figure was a tall man, well over 6 feet, with slicked black hair with a little bit of gray on his temples, a neatly-shaven beard, fair skin, brown eyes, and a toned body visible under his bulky suit of jet-black armor, with metal gauntlets, a gray cape that went down to his calves, and a large red "Z" inside of an upside-down pentagon on his chest. The man grinned when he saw Superman.

"Hello, _Kal-El_ ," the man said with an upper-class English accent.

"Zod..." Superman replied with contempt.

"Of course... General Zod," Bakugou muttered.

Zod's eyes flicked over to Deku, who flinched when he felt his gaze land on him. "Hmm... must be seeing double." He gaze shifted back to Superman. "I assume that boy is your... doppelganger?"

The Man of Steel narrowed his eyes. "This fight's between you and me, Zod."

Spider-Man once again felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. "Uh... guys?"

"Look, Spidey, now really isn't the time," Yagi interrupted, preparing for a fight.

"But there's --"

"Quiet, Terran!" Zod spat.

"But there's another vil--"

He was interrupted by another figure landing a few feet away from Zod, kicking an even bigger dust cloud, accompanied by the unmistakable sound of metal clashing against cement, while a green glow emanated from within the cloud. The dust cleared, revealing a massive, hulking figure. The figure was well over 7 feet tall, made of light gray metal with several glowing, green highlights, and a blocky, expressionless head with two glowing lines running vertically along the front.

"Ooooohhh, shit," Iron Man said, recognizing the figure.

"Hello, Midoriya," the figure said in a low, distorted voice.

"Oh, who's _this_ asshole?!" Bakugou asked, clearly more annoyed than scared.

"Monoma..." Iron Man growled, not bothering to hide his contempt.

"Wait, _Neito_ Monoma?" Uraraka asked.

"Good, that gives me even _more_ reason to hate this guy," Bakugou responded.

"It's _Titanium Man_ , Midoriya," Monoma replied.

"Look, I get that one of you has an invincible suit of armor and the other is practically a god amongst men," Deadpool said, "but there's still only two of you, and, uh..." He stopped to do a headcount. "... 11 of us. How do you expect to win this?"

Zod grinned. "Like so," he said smoothly, holding up a small, black, rectangular box with glowing, blue lines running across it, all connected to a circle in the middle. "Mother Box..."

The "Mother Box" made a dull clanging sound, before everyone was taken by surprise when they heard a loud sound, like thunder, followed by a massive, glowing, crimson portal composed of several rings opened up beneath them, like a massive hole in the ground. The heroes all yelled out as they fell into the portal, which then spit them out into a dark room before disappearing with a loud snap. The heroes got to their feet, most of them rubbing their temples.

"Ugh... where the hell are we?" Uraraka asked.

"Well, if I had to guess... I'd say we're probably in an abandoned warehouse where the bad guys are waiting to turn on the lights and ambush us," Deadpool replied, causing everyone to look at him.

"Uh... that's an oddly specific --"

Iida was cut off by the lights in the warehouse turning on, revealing Zod and Titanium Man standing next to two other men and a woman. The first man, standing to Zod's right, was just a little over 6 feet tall, with pale skin, long, white hair, and red eyes, and he was wearing a dark blue vest over a light blue, long-sleeved shirt, matching dark blue pants, and black, fingerless gloves.

"Ajax! Buddy! How you doin', man?" Deadpool exclaimed, causing "Ajax" to scowl at him.

The second man, standing to Titanium Man's left, was a tall, stocky version of Todoroki with a combat vest, brown cargo pants, black combat boots, a dark brown gauntlet on his right arm, and a strange mask covering his mouth and nose, with several tubes on the front that almost vaguely resembled a skull.

"Todoroki?" Deku asked.

"Bane..." Batman growled.

"Ah, Midoriya..." Bane said, speaking in a posh English accent that was heavily muffled and distorted by the mask he was wearing. "How's your back?"

The woman, standing between Zod and Titanium Man, was of fairly average height and build, with long, pink hair, yellow goggles over her eyes, a navy blue tank-top with light brown cargo pants and black combat boots, and four large, mechanical tendrils coming out of her back, each on tipped with a massive, menacing claw.

"Hatsume?" Uraraka asked.

"Not _your_ Hatsume," Spider-Man replied before turning to the evil Hatsume. "How's it going, Doc Ock?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Doc Ock smirked. "Well, if it isn't the webhead himself."

"So, you've got your own little League of Villains, huh?" Yagi asked.

"League of what?" Zod asked.

However, they were all interrupted by a man groaning at Yagi's remark. "Such a terrible name."

Deku's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. "Oh, no..."

They all turned around to see the familiar golden eyes and red-and-gold plague mask attached to the figure standing up in the rafters.

"I much prefer 'The Cabal'."

Deku scowled. "Overhaul..."


	4. Villains United

"Aren't you supposed to be rotting in a prison cell or something?" Yagi asked, barely hiding his contempt.

"Obviously, I escaped," Overhaul replied in a deadpan tone. "However, I didn't exactly make it out in one piece." He held up on of his arms to show the light from the ceiling lamps reflecting off his metal prosthetics. "Shigaraki was very keen on getting revenge for the one with the magnetic Quirk."

"Oh, Magne?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, they're not the most _creative_ crowd," Overhaul sighed. "Anyway, I see you've already met my Cabal. Took me a while to track 'em all down."

"Why the hell do you want a bunch of villains from other universes?" Bakugou asked.

"For the most part, we're just sorta repaying him for the destruction of his little machine," Ajax answered.

"Machine?" Spider-Man asked. He turned back to Overhaul. "Lemme guess, you're the reason we're all here?"

"Ding, ding, ding! You're a smart one, aren't you?" Overhaul replied. "I admit, you're arrival in this universe was a complete accident. I was only trying to open up a portal to another universe."

"But why?" Deadpool asked. "I've always wanted to have sex with myself too, but building an entire machine to open up a portal to the universe seems like overkill."

"Oh God, that's something I never wanted to picture," Bakugou muttered.

"Ha! Like I'd tell you my plan, you wisecracking mongoloid," Overhaul retorted, setting his cold, metal hands on the railing in front of him. "Now, what to do with this ragtag group of... _heroes_?"

Zod stepped forward, his eyes glowing a deep crimson. " _I_ can help with that."

Bane stepped in front of him. "Now, now, Zod, at least save a couple for the rest of us." He looked over to Batman, who scowled in return. "I'm looking to re-shatter the spinal column of a certain _bat_."

Zod sighed. "I suppose you're right. There's no fun in simply annihilating my opponents in one swift blow."

Midoriya's gaze wandered over to Iron Man. He could tell their gaze had met when his doppelganger turned his head ever so slightly towards him. Midoriya nodded, and Iron Man parroted his action in response.

Meanwhile, back at U.A. High School, Nedzu was sitting at his desk when he suddenly received an alert on his phone. He picked it up and looked at the screen, his eyes widening when he saw the letters "S-O-S," followed by coordinates. It seemed Young Midoriya and his friends were in trouble. He turned on the intercom and began speaking into it, with a barely noticeable hint of urgency in his voice.

"Would Shouta Aizawa please come to my office?"


	5. Impossible Odds

"Midoriya, you're the comic book nerd here," Iida muttered. "Think you could help us out?"

"From what I know, Zod and Titanium Man should have similar power sets to Superman and Iron Man, Doc Ock just has those tentacles, Ajax should have a healing factor and an immunity to pain, and Bane should have enhanced strength and durability," Midoriya whispered back.

"Enough whispering!" Doc Ock shouted, catching their attention. She turned to her villainous cohorts. "Alright, boys... take your picks."

Deadpool leaned in and excitedly whispered to Batman, "Ooh, this is the part where two of the heroes pair off against a villain, but are still somehow outmatched."

"Wait, what?" Batman asked. However, he didn't get an answer, as Deadpool was swiftly knocked away by a flying crane kick from Ajax, and Batman was sent flying by a gut punch from Bane.

Spidey tried attacking the two villains, but was grabbed by one of Doc Ock's tentacles, while Superman was slammed into a wall by Zod and Iron Man was in the process of being manhandled by Titanium Man. Midoriya quickly ran to Spidey's aid, only to be knocked aside by another tentacle. Doc Ock turned around, tilting her head and grinning, which looked even more sinister with those goggles covering her eyes.

"So, what can _you_ do?" she asked.

Midoriya grinned back at her, surprising her. "Let me show you," he replied, activating Full Cowl and launching himself at her, sending her flying with a roundhouse kick, causing her to drop Spidey. The spider-themed vigilante got up and dusted himself off before turning to his younger doppelganger.

"Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it," Midoriya replied, giving him a thumbs-up.

Meanwhile, Bakugou and Uraraka were currently trying to help Batman and Deadpool with their respective threats.

"Ah, Katsuki Bakugou," Bane said, throwing a haymaker that was swiftly dodged by the blonde teen in question. "I almost didn't recognize you with both halves of your face." Bakugou then knocked him back with an explosion before readying a right hook. However, Bane simply put his hand out and caught the teen's fist. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Pathetic."

As for Uraraka, she wasn't faring much better. She was just barely able to dodge Ajax's battle axes, until he finally managed to graze her arm, causing her to yell out in pain. Ajax grinned sadistically. "Y'know, I'm pretty sure I kidnapped you at one point. Looks like I'll finally get the chance to finish you off."

"I don't think so, buddy!" Uraraka retorted, nailing the older man in the face with a powerful jab, enough to make him stumble backwards a little. However, he regained his footing and looked back down at her, still grinning, not paying any attention to the blood trickling out of his broken nose. Uraraka's eyes widened as Deadpool stood next to her and drew his swords, and she could only utter two words: "Oh, crap."

Yagi then walked up behind Ajax and slammed a plank into the back of his head, only to be knocked out by a punch from the white-haired villain, who didn't even bother to look behind him.

Finally, Todoroki and Iida were attempting to help Superman and Iron Man, respectively. Todoroki froze Zod in a dome of ice, but the Kryptonian general simply punched his way out, only to be met by a stream of flames from Todoroki's left side.

"Ah, you're quite the persistent little scamp, aren't you?" Zod asked as the flames died down, not even leaving so much as a small burn on him. He got ready to pounce on his new prey, only to be knocked back by a punch from Superman.

Iida ran towards the titanium monster and activated one of his engines, delivering a powerful kick to the villain's armor. The only problem was, the armor didn't even dent.

"Weakling," Titanium Man taunted as he grabbed Iida's torso in his massive hand and slammed him into the ground with enough force to crack the floor, causing Iida to yell out in pain. He looked over to his right to see Iron Man pinned to the ground by the other hand, struggling to get free. He looked to his left to see his classmates -- his _friends_ \-- and their new allies being slowly overwhelmed by their enemies. Finally, he looked directly in front of him, at the face -- or lack thereof -- of his would-be killer. He could already feel his ribs cracking under the Titanium Man's powerful grip. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the inevitable... but it never came. He felt the pressure around his torso relieve, and looked up to see a familiar black mass knock away the hulking metal behemoth. He looked over to see the bird-like face of his classmate, Fumikage Tokoyami.

Uraraka backed up against a wall as Ajax raised his axe above his head, ready to deliver the killing blow, only to be sent flying by a familiar, frog-like teen.

"Tsu?" Uraraka asked, not believing her eyes.

"Hey, Uraraka," Tsuyu replied simply, giving her a thumbs-up.

Todoroki clutched his injured arm, the skin on his bicep charred from a blast of heat vision, and looked up at Zod, whose glowing red eyes gave him the visage of a demon. However, Zod soon fell to his knees as he was hit by a soundwave generated by none other than Kyouka Jirou.

Bakugou groaned in pain as Bane lifted him above his head, ready to slam him down on his knee and put him out of his memory. However, Bane dropped the blonde teen, and crumpled to the ground immediately after receiving a blow to the head from Momo Yaoyorozu's reinforced quarterstaff.

Doc Ock grinned maniacally as she prepared to eviscerate the two identical boys in front of her. However, that grin soon turned to a look of agony as she was hit with a massive burst of electricity, causing her to scream out in pain. She fell over, revealing a worn-out Denki Kaminari standing behind her, hands on his knees, panting heavily.

Overhaul's eyes widened at how quickly the tide of battle turned against him.

 _Shit_ , he thought as he turned to run. However, he was intercepted by the familiar face of Shouta Aizawa, the Pro Hero Eraserhead.

"Hello, Eraserhead," Overhaul said, trying to mask the nervousness in his voice.

"Kai Chisaki," Aizawa growled. "I knew we should've thrown you in Tartarus."

"Oh, cut me some slack, I already lost both my arms," Overhaul retorted. "Fortunately, _these_ little babies more than make up for it." He pointed his fist at Aizawa and shot a pellet out of his wrist, which landed at the hero's feet and burst into a thick cloud of smoke. All Aizawa could hear was a dull clanging sound, followed by what sounded like the thunderclap. He ran forward, and heard a loud clap before exiting the smoke cloud, only to find that Chisaki was now gone, he heard another loud clap and looked over the railing to find that all of the unconscious villains had disappeared as well, leaving several confused students behind. He sighed heavily and took out his phone, clicking on Nedzu's number in his contact list.

"Hello?" the intelligent animal asked after a few seconds.

"We've got a lot to cover," Aizawa responded.


	6. The Next Step

"So, tell me again what happened?" Nedzu asked the group of heroes standing in his office.

The combination of students, teachers, and doppelgangers all looked at each other, unsure of where to start. Midoriya stepped forward, causing Bakugou to audibly groan, as he knew what was about to happen.

"I'll try to explain what I know," he timidly said to the principal.

_20 minutes of Midoriya rambling later..._

"And that's pretty much what happened," Midoriya concluded as his doppelgangers all stared at the boy, shocked at how he had managed to ramble for so long, while his classmates just looked bored out of their minds. Spidey turned to Uraraka.

"Is he always like this?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Pretty much," she whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Iida asked, also whispering.

"Interesting. It seems Overhaul has upped his game, as it were," Nedzu said simply. "What do we know about these villains?"

"You know what? I think _we_ can explain it. I don't wanna be here for another hour," Iron Man replied before turning to Midoriya. "No offense."

"Oh please, one hour is generous," Bakugou scoffed.

"So, first off, we have Titanium Man," Iron Man continued. "His real name is Neito Monoma."

"As in, Monoma of Class B?" Tsuyu asked.

"Eh, sounds about right," Jirou interjected.

"Anyway, in _my_ universe, he's the CEO of Monoma Multinational, a rival company to my own. He stole one of my suits and used the schematics to build his own: the Titanium Man armor."

"And what exactly can this armor _do_?" Aizawa asked.

"Pretty much everything _my_ armor can do: super strength, flight, energy blasts, all the good stuff."

"What about the others?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Superman stepped forward. "I'll go next. General Zod is a Kryptonian military general who survived the destruction of the planet when he was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, and he escaped years later and tried terraforming my Earth to make a 'new Krypton'. He has pretty much all the same powers as me, like super strength, invincibility, flight, heat vision, super speed, x-ray vision, ice breath --"

"Jeez, we get it! You're overpowered!" Kaminari interrupted.

"Right. Anyway, as far as I know, his only weaknesses are Kryptonite, red sunlight, and magic. Now, from what _I_ understand, this universe has _none_ of those."

"Well, we'll see what we can do when we get there," Nedzu replied. "Next."

Batman stepped forward. "Bane, the guy with the gas mask and the vest, is a former member of the League of Shadows, and a terrorist who has enhanced strength because of the gas being pumped through his mask, and he's also an expert fighter and tactical genius."

Deadpool stepped up. "Ooh, me next, me next! So, Ajax is this asshole who works for the Weapon X Project, which gave me my powers. From what I was able to figure out, he can't feel pain, and can also heal pretty fast, but not as fast as _moi_."

Spider-Man stepped up. "Right. Guess I'm last. Doctor Octopus is a former scientist named Mei Hatsume --"

"Ooh, the girl from the Support Course who humiliated Iida in the Sports Festival?" Kaminari asked, earning a groan from the tall student in question. "I thought she looked familiar."

Spidey paused for a second. "Right. Anyway, her tentacles give her enhanced strength, and she's also a genius in most fields of science."

Nedzu sat up. "And Overhaul?"

This time, Aizawa stepped forward. "Well, he had a Quirk that allowed him to disintegrate and rearrange matter at a molecular level."

Nedzu cocked an eyebrow. "'Had'?"

"Well, according to him, Shigaraki cut off his arms, which I assume nullified his Quirk. Now, he has mechanical prosthetics, but the only thing I've seen him do is fire a smoke pellet from his wrist."

Midoriya stepped forward as well. "Well, knowing him, he's probably equipped them with all manner of weapons, like wrist-blades, or rifles, or grappling hooks."

"Well, we need to be prepared for everything," Nedzu replied. "By the way, how exactly did Zod and Titanium Man transport you to the warehouse?"

"Zod used some kind of box thing," Spidey answered. "He called it a 'motherbox', I think."

Nedzu looked deep in thought for a few moments before looking up at his students. "Interesting. Well, I suppose you kids can go back to the dorms, while I arrange some living quarters for the doppelgangers."

As the group of students was leaving, Midoriya spoke up. "Y'know, you guys seem to be handling the news that there's a Multiverse surprisingly well."

"Honestly, I had a feeling about it, that there was more than one universe," Yaoyorozu said.

"Yeah, it's a surprisingly popular genre of stories," Kaminari added.

The group conversed amongst each other until they reached the dorms.

"Woah, what happened to you guys?!" Kirishima asked.

Midoriya paused, trying to think of something. "Uh..."

Fortunately, Todoroki came to the rescue. "It's complicated. We'll explain the whole thing soon."

"10 of you just walked in the door, dressed in your hero costumes, and half of you are covered in bruises. Looks a lot more than 'complicated'," Mineta said in response.

"Like Todoroki said, we'll explain later," Midoriya replied.

Meanwhile, back at Nedzu's office, he was conversing with Aizawa and All Might.

"So, is the living situation solved?" Nedzu asked.

"Yeah, they're staying at my place for now," All Might answered. "They all seem to know me, and they all seem relatively comfortable around me, _and_ I have a pretty big house, so it's a win-win."

"Excellent. Now, I do believe the other students will have questions. What should we do about that?" Nedzu asked.

"Well, it's not logical to keep this kinda thing a secret from them. Class 1-A is like a family, so it only makes sense for them to be in on this whole thing," Aizawa answered.

Nedzu sighed. He really didn't want to get all the kids involved in this, but he had no choice. "Very well. Tomorrow morning, we shall reveal the secret to the whole class."


	7. Surprise!

Izuku Midoriya knew that he and the others would eventually have to explain the whole thing to their classmates. However, he didn't think he would have to do it at 5:00 in the morning on a school day.

All the students of Class 1-A were standing in the living room, still dressed in their pajamas and yawning and groaning and stretching. Aizawa, All Might, and Principal Nedzu stood in front of them, all looking perfectly well-rested.

Jirou groaned. "Mr. Aizawa, why did you wake all of us up?" she asked, whining like a child. "We have to go to class."

"You're all excused from class for the day," Nedzu replied, earning a collective sigh of relief from the class. "Anyway, we woke all of you up to show you something."

"Oh God, is it a surprise test?" Kirishima asked, suddenly looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"No, it's not a surprise test," All Might replied, looking more tired and irritable than his boss and his coworker. Then again, he always looked tired and irritable.

"What is it, then?" Ashido asked.

"It's, uh... complicated," Aizawa replied. He looked up to the ceiling. "Why don't you go ahead and come on down?"

Spider-Man dropped down from the ceiling, much to the surprise of the 8 students who hadn't met him.

"Woah, it's Spider-Man!" Mineta exclaimed. "Wait, why's he in U.A.?"

Spidey pulled off his mask, revealing Midoriya's face.

"Woah, it's Midoriya!" Mineta exclaimed. "Hey, wait a minute!"

"I can explain," Spidey replied. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, but I'm not the same Izuku Midoriya. I'm actually from another universe."

"Another universe? Like the Multiverse?" Kirishima asked.

"Exactly," the doppelganger replied. "And I'm not the only one."

As he said that, Superman and Iron Man both walked out if the kitchen, eating sandwiches. They stopped when they realized the whole class was in front of them. Iron Man looked at Spidey.

"Wait, we're doing this now?" he asked.

"Are those my sandwiches?" Sato asked.

Superman looked at him before shoving the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and swallowing it. "What sandwiches?"

All of a sudden, Batman ran into the common room, much to everyone's confusion.

"Alright, I'm ready," he said.

"Uh... who are you?" Shouji asked.

"I'm Batman," the vigilante growled.

"He's another Midoriya," Superman said.

Everyone's attention was pulled away by the sound of a toilet flushing. Deadpool walked out of the bathroom, panting heavily. He looked at the class.

"Oh, we're doing this now?" he asked as Spidey pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you another Midoriya?" Mineta asked.

"And how long were you in that bathroom?" Ashido added.

"Good. We're all here," Superman said.

"Wait, how many versions of Midoriya are there?" Kirishima asked.

"Technically, there are infinite possible versions of him... me... us," Iron Man clarified.

"Basically, they-slash-I-slash-we were brought to this universe by a machine built by a villain known as Overhaul," Midoriya said.

"Overhaul? Isn't that the Yakuza guy with the plague mask?" Ojiro asked.

"Yeah, except now he has robotic arms and a cabal of supervillains from across the Multiverse," Aizawa added.

"So now, we need to figure out how to stop him and get back to our universes," Spider-Man said. "There's no telling what might happen if we stay in this universe for too lo--"

He stopped talking and froze mid-sentence. Superman walked over and waved his hand in front of his doppelganger's eyes. After about a second, Spider-Man started distorting, his body looking as if it was "glitching." Superman could make out a whimper of pain escaping from the spider-themed vigilante with his super-hearing. Everyone stood there, too afraid to do anything, for a couple more seconds, until Spidey finally stopped glitching and fell to his hands and knees, gasping for air.

"Apparently, that's what happens," All Might muttered.

"I scanned him, and it looks like the Multiversal jump scrambled all of our molecules, meaning we only have a matter of time until we suffer complete molecular destabilization," Iron Man said.

"‘Complete molecular destabilization’ meaning...?" Deadpool asked.

"We'll disintegrate... painfully," the iron-clad hero clarified.

"How long do we have?" Batman asked.

"I estimate about a week and a half, maybe two weeks if we're lucky."

"We gotta get moving, then," Midoriya said. "Which means we need help."

"Count me in!" Kirishima exclaimed, grinning. "I'm itching for another go at those Yakuza punks."

"You can bet your ass I'll be helping, too," Sato said. "My Quirk's super useful for combat."

"What the hell's a Quirk?" Superman asked.

"I'll also help," Ojiro said. "I may not be the strongest kid in class, but that black belt in my hero costume isn't just for show."

"For the sake of keeping this story simple, we'll just take one more," Deadpool said.

"Ooh, pick me, pick me!" Mineta exclaimed, raising his hand.

"I gotta say, it would be nice to work with a version of you that's not constantly slandering me in the papers," Spider-Man said, looking down at the pint-sized student.

"But if it's in the newspaper, wouldn't it technically be libel?" Mineta asked.

"Some things never change."

"Wait, so what the hell are Quirks?" Superman asked again.

"Oh, they're basically superpowers that almost everyone has," Midoriya answered. "Mine's called ‘Superpower,’ and it basically enhances my strength and speed."

"Zero Gravity," Uraraka said. "I can make objects weightless by touching them with all five fingers."

"Explosion," Bakugou said. "I can sweat nitroglycerin, and I can ignite it at will."

"Gross," Deadpool muttered.

"Half-Cold Half-Hot," Todoroki said. "I can produce fire from my left side, and ice from my right."

"Engine," Iida said. "I have engines in my calves that increase my speed."

"Electrification," Kaminari said. "I can coat my body in electricity, and I can create a giant shockwave at the cost of a couple neurons."

"I'm sorry, what was that last part?" Iron Man asked.

"Creation," Yaoyorozu said. "I can convert lipids into inorganic objects as long as I know the chemical makeup."

"Earphone Jack," Jirou said. "I have these earphones on my earlobes that I can use to pick up on sounds, and create soundwaves."

"Dark Shadow," Tokoyami said. "I have a sentient shadow creature inside of me that I can summon at will."

"Frog," Tsuyu said. "Basically, I can jump really far, I have a really long tongue, I can swallow and regurgitate stuff, and I can secrete a slightly poisonous mucous."

"Hardening," Kirishima said. "I can harden my skin to become virtually impenetrable, and I can also increase my strength."

"Sugar Rush," Sato said. "I can increase my strength by eating sugar."

"Tail," Ojiro said. "I have a tail. That's it."

"Pop Off," Mineta said, pulling a ball off his head. "I have these balls instead of hair that can stick to stuff." He then demonstrated by sticking it to the floor. "Pretty cool, right?"

The heroes all stared at him. "At least you got the spirit, I guess?" Superman said, holding out a thumbs-up.

"What about you three?" Spidey asked, turning to the three teachers.

"Erasure," Aizawa said. "I can nullify other Quirks by looking at their users."

"High Spec," Nedzu said. "It's why I'm an animal that can talk like a human."

"Well, I used to have a stockpiling Quirk that increased my strength and speed, but I ended up burning through it while fighting a villain, and now I'm practically Quirkless," All Might said.

"Alright. Now that we know each other's powers, we can finally start looking for Overhaul," Spider-Man said. "Any of you know where he might be?"

Yaoyorozu stepped forward. "Well, I did put a tracking device on Bane after I knocked him out," she said, holding up a tablet that showed a blinking red dot.

"Wait a minute," Midoriya said, looking at the tablet. "Why is he heading for Tartarus?"


	8. Prison Break

Tartarus was very quiet at this time of day. In the waning evening light, most of the prisoners were sitting in their cells, practically resigned to their fates. One such prisoner was the fallen Symbol of Evil, All For One. 

The nearly-faceless villain was sitting in his cell, humming to himself while trying to ignore his itchy scalp that he couldn't scratch because his hands were confined beneath a straightjacket. However, he knew something was off when he heard the distant sound of gunfire and explosions.

Meanwhile, at the entrance to Tartarus, a handful of guards were firing at General Zod and Titanium Man, the bullets harmlessly bouncing off of the two villains. Two of the guards was instantly downed by Zod's heat vision, while three more were blasted to bloody chunks by Titanium Man's repulsor blasts. After the guards were dealt with, Titanium Man raised his hand and fired another blast at the large metal doors, knocking them clean off their hinges.

More guards trickled out of the hole where the doors used to be, only to be cut down by Ajax's battle axes, Doc Ock's tentacles, and Bane's bone-crushing punches. During the chaos, Overhaul calmly walked in to the massive compound, strolling past the various prisoners banging on the insides of their cell doors, each one wanting a piece of the action.

Overhaul ignored the dangerous convicts in favor of the most dangerous one of all. He grinned under his plague mask as he reached a cell at the end of the hall. This door led to the most powerful villain Japan had ever seen, and Overhaul fully intended to exploit that power. He cocked a robotic fist back and slammed it into the reinforced steel door, causing the metal to dent. He kept punching the door, the metal creaking under the effort of trying to hold him back, until he finally knocked the door off its hinges, and it fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

Overhaul stepped over the twisted and crumpled mass of metal and walked forward, coming face-to-face with none other than the Symbol of Evil.

"Hello... All For One," he said.

"Do I know you?" All For One asked.

"Oh, of course. Where are my manners? My name is Kai Chisaki, and we have come to bust you out of here."

All For One would have cocked an eyebrow if he had one. "We?"

Almost as if on cue, the rest of the Cabal walked in, all covered in the blood of the slain guards.

"I hope you don't mind... but I brought some friends."

***

The ragtag band of heroes arrived at Tartarus, by way of being carried by Superman and Iron Man. All of them looked over the carnage at the front gate with varying expressions of horror.

"Jesus," Mineta muttered, looking green at the sight of the eviscerated guards.

"I see singed corpses, people sliced to bits, people twisted into pretzels..." Iron Man said. "They were definitely here."

"Uh... what exactly did you say these guys could do again?" Kirishima asked.

Before anyone could answer, Overhaul walked out of the hole in the front with the Cabal in tow.

"Overhaul..." Midoriya growled.

"Well, look who it is!" Overhaul exclaimed. "Right on time!"

On cue, a familiar face stepped out of the hole and walked around the Cabal, clad in a three-piece suit and a menacing face-mask.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," All Might muttered, his eyes widening.

"Ah, Toshinori, glad to see that your one lung is still working!" All For One exclaimed.

"Hey, isn't that the guy that fought All Might in Kamino Ward?" Kaminari asked Midoriya, whispering in his ear.

Midoriya gulped before responding. "Yeah..."


	9. Worst Case Scenario

The heroes and villains were standing off for what felt like an eternity. Both sides were waiting to see who would move first.

"Look, kid, don't make this any harder than it has to be," Overhaul said. "If you just let me and my friends walk outta here, we'll be out of your hair for good."

"Not a chance," Midoriya responded.

"I don't think you really have a choice in the matter," All For One added. "After all, you're outnumbered."

Deadpool started laughing. "Oh, you must be blind as a bat if you think you outnumber us! I mean, I see seven of you, and way more of us!"

Midoriya knew that All For One was grinning under his mask. "Look closer."

On cue, all of the cells in Tartarus opened, and over a hundred of Japan's most dangerous villains walked out the hole where the doors used to be. Midoriya's eyes narrowed when he saw a certain muscular villain with blonde hair and only one eye, and Iida and Todoroki became noticeably uneasy when they noticed a certain serial killer with a missing nose.

"Who outnumbers who, again?" All For One asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this chapter is a little short, but that last line was just too perfect to not end a chapter on. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, where I'll (hopefully) be able to wrap up this whole Tartarus sequence.


	10. The Villains Close In

"Tell you what," Overhaul said. "If you just step aside and let us leave, I might be able to persuade all of these convicts to spare you on their way off this island."

"Not a chance," Midoriya replied. "You must be insane if you think I'll just stand by and let all of these villains attack Japan. The only way you'll get past us is to kill all of us."

Deadpool simply groaned in response and held his forehead in his hand. "Typical."

All For One chuckled. "Very poor choice of words, child." He raised a hand in the air before pointing at the group of heroes, signaling his new army to attack. The army of villains gave a battle cry and ran forward.

Midoriya quickly looked to his friends before looking back at the horde of villains.

"PLUS ULTRA!!!" he shouted as he rushed forward with his allies.

What happened next was all-out chaos. Naturally, all of the heroes from other universes immediately went for their respective enemies. Midoriya and Uraraka found themselves engaged in combat with Overhaul while All For One stood back to watch the chaos unfold. Iida and Todoroki were fighting Stain (who had somehow gotten his hands on dual katanas), Kirishima and Sato were fighting Muscular, and the rest were trying to subdue the other villains.

"Well, fancy seeing you two again," Stain said to his two opponents, chuckling as he slashed at them.

"Shut up, you sick freak!" Iida shouted as he launched an engine-powered kick at the Hero Killer, which the latter easily dodged. 

The noseless serial killer then attempted to run forward, only to find his legs trapped in a block of ice. He glared at Todoroki, who smirked in response.

Kirishima and Sato weren't faring much better against Muscular. Every punch just bounced off the serial killer's reinforced muscle mass as he cackled maniacally.

"I've never fought you two before, but as long as you're weaker than that green-haired punk, I shouldn't have any problem," Muscular said while grinning.

"I swear, this guy's muscles are like kevlar!" Kirishima exclaimed as he delivered haymaker after haymaker to Muscular's massive arm, only to be swatted away.

Meanwhile, Yaoyorozu and Jirou were locked in combat with Mustard, trying to penetrate his pseudo-barrier of poison gas while dodging the bullets shot at them, while Ojiro and Bakugou were trying to dodge Moonfish's razor-sharp, prehensile teeth, and Asui and Mineta were engaged in doing the same activity with the metal pillars Wolfram was raising from the ground. Tokoyami and Kaminari were preoccupied with fighting off multiple animal-like villains, and Aizawa was busy trying to protect a defenseless Yagi.

"I swear, it's like you kids sacrificed your sense of self-preservation in exchange for your Quirks!" Overhaul exclaimed as he swiped at Midoriya and Uraraka with arm blades.

"When we got accepted into U.A., we all swore an oath, to protect the innocent, no matter what!" Midoriya responded as he kicked Overhaul in the stomach.

As Superman and Zod clashed in mid-air, the latter couldn't resist the urge to start monologuing. "Think about what's best for Krypton, Kal-El!"

"Krypton blew up 25 years ago, Zod! Get over it!" Superman replied as he blasted Zod with heat vision.

"Traitor to your own cause!" was Zod's livid response.

Meanwhile, Iron Man and Titanium Man were flying even higher above the battlefield, blasting repulsor beams at each other.

"Your morals make you weak, Midoriya," Titanium Man said.

"At least I _have_ morals, which is more than I can say for _you_ ," Iron Man retorted as he fired a wrist missile at his opponent, who tanked the hit.

Back on the battlefield, Spider-Man was dodging Doc Ock's tentacles, occasionally webbing them up.

"You should've joined me when you had the chance, Midoriya!" Doc Ock shouted, grinning maniacally.

"You're insane, Hatsume! You need help!" Spider-Man exclaimed in response.

"As you can see, I've got all the help I need!" she exclaimed in glee, gesturing to her tentacles and her villainous compatriots battling around her.

Nearby, Batman was dodging Bane's punches, while trying to land some hits of his own.

"You should've listened to me, Mr. Midoriya," Bane said, his voice muffled by his mask. "I offered you a chance to stay alive. You just had to stay out of my way."

"No good ever came out of inaction, Bane," Batman retorted.

"Speaking from experience?" his opponent mocked.

Lastly, Deadpool and Ajax were slashing at each other near the prison complex.

"Y'know, Shimura, I feel like we can talk this out," Deadpool said, only for Ajax to slash his stomach open with a battleax.

"Do you ever shut up?!" Ajax asked, growing angrier by the second.

"Well, I've got an off-button, but I don't think you swing that way."

As All For One was watching the absolute carnage in front of him, he grinned under his helmet. "This is gonna be fun."


End file.
